1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to construction systems utilized for properly locating angularly directed structural support members of a roof structure that extend between longitudinally extended and laterally spaced supporting members. In particular, this invention directs itself to a system wherein at least a pair of mounting devices are respectively mounted to a corresponding surface portion of at least one longitudinally extended structural member. Each of the pair of mounting devices is provided with a plurality of angularly directed structural member receiving spaces. Still further, the present invention includes mounting devices formed by a longitudinally extended base plate having at least a plurality of pairs of first fixing members respectively secured thereto. Each pair of first fixing members is disposed in opposing spaced parallel relationship to define respective structural member receiving spaces therebetween. More in particular, this invention pertains to mounting devices wherein the fixing members are formed by angularly directed C-shaped channel members, each having a web portion bounded on two sides thereof by a pair of flanges extending in the longitudinal direction. Still further, the first fixing members are directed at an elevation angle, a lateral angle of inclination, or both, that are less than 90xc2x0 with respect to a plane defined by the base plate.
2. Prior Art
Construction devices for positioning and securing structural members to supporting walls are well known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,771; 4,669,235; 4,878,323; 3,390,494; 5,412,920; 2,964,807; 4,246,736; 4,361,999; 3,421,270; 3,289,362; 3,959,945; 4,490,956; 5,606,837; 5,884,448; 4,596,101; 4,637,195; 4,122,647; and, 4,704,829.
In some prior art systems, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,771 and 4,669,235, there are provided truss aligning systems which become an integral part of the building structure when it is completed. In such systems, a flat metal member is provided which is mounted to the top plate of a building frame. The flat metal member has a plurality of pairs of upstanding flanges laterally spaced along the plate. Each of the pair of flanges are spaced apart one from another by a distance corresponding to the thickness of a roof truss or other structural member. Each of the flanges is provided with a plurality of apertures through which fasteners can be driven to secure the structural member thereto. However, such systems fail to disclose upstanding flanges formed by vertically directed C-shaped channels, wherein flange portions thereof extend in a longitudinal direction to rigidly support the web portion disposed between the flanges in a vertical orientation.
In other prior art systems, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. 5,412,920, an article for connecting laterally spaced beams is provided. Such structures engage the building members between respective clasping members. The two pair of opposing clasping members are interconnected by a spanning member, and reinforced by a web member extending therebetween. Such connecting devices fail to provide a web which is centrally disposed on the spanning portion and flanges, to maximize the resistance to deformation thereof.
A system for positioning and securing angularly directed structural support members of a roof structure is provided. The system includes at least a pair of mounting devices respectively mounted to corresponding surface portions of a pair of longitudinally extended and laterally spaced structural members. The pair of mounting devices each has a plurality of angularly directed structural support member receiving spaces formed thereon in correspondence with the other of the mounting devices. Each of the mounting devices includes a longitudinally extended base plate having a plurality of longitudinally spaced first through holes formed therein, through which fasteners pass for coupling the base plate to a respective longitudinally extended structural member. Each mounting device also includes a plurality of pairs of first fixing members respectively secured to the base plate. Each of the pair of first fixing members is disposed in opposed spaced parallel relationship to define a respective one of the receiving spaces therebetween for locating and securing a portion of a respective angularly directed structural support member to the corresponding longitudinally extended structural member. Each of the first fixing members is formed by an angularly directed C-shaped channel member having a web portion bounded on two sides thereof by a pair of flanges extending substantially in the longitudinal direction.
From another perspective, a system for positioning and securing angularly directed structural support members of a roof structure is provided that includes at least a pair of mounting devices consecutively mounted to a surface of a respective longitudinally extended structural member. Each of the plurality of mounting devices has a plurality of angularly directed structural support member first receiving spaces formed thereon and an additional angularly directed structural support member second receiving space formed at an interface between the consecutively positioned pair of the mounting devices. Each of the mounting devices includes a longitudinally extended base plate having a plurality of longitudinally spaced first through holes formed therein, through which fasteners pass for coupling the base plate to the longitudinally extended structural member. Each mounting device includes a plurality of pairs of first fixing members respectively secured to the base plate. Each of the pair of first fixing members is disposed in opposing spaced parallel relationship to define a respective one of said first receiving spaces therebetween for locating and securing a portion of a respective angularly directed structural support member to the longitudinally extended structural member. Each of said first fixing members is formed by an angularly directed C-shaped channel member having a web portion bounded on two sides thereof by a pair of flanges extending substantially in said longitudinal direction. Each mounting device further includes a pair of opposed second fixing members respectively secured to the base plate adjacent opposing ends thereof. Each of said second fixing members is formed by an angularly directed C-shaped channel member having a web portion bounded on two sides thereof by a pair of flanges extending in said longitudinal direction. A first of said second fixing members is secured to the base plate at an endmost location and the second of the second fixing members is secured to the base plate at a location from which a pair of laterally spaced tabs extend. The spaced tabs of one mounting device are disposed adjacent the first of the second fixing members of the consecutively positioned mounting device to define the second receiving space between the first of the second fixing members of one mounting device and the second of the second fixing members of the other mounting device.